Purple Nuggets
by JackieSparrowO
Summary: Um, the title is kinda wierd but its actually a funny story that I made up in a chat room. Not for Yusuke lovers. Actually maybe not for Hiei ones, but I like Hiei too, but I couldnt't help it. Please R&R.
1. Three Wierdos

Ok, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, X-Men, Ham-Hams, McDonald´s , Titanic, or anything mentioned in this story. Except for Tara, Ellen, and Alec. Actually, thank God I don't own McDonald's.  
  
One sunny day in Japan, three friends Tara , Ellen, and Alec were sitting around or "hanging out" as some would say. They were all American and on a break and they didn't know much about Japan or the many things in it.  
"Why don´t we go to McDonald´s?", Alec said and they all decided they should. They started to walk down the road They were in a suburb of Tokyo so it was crowded, but not that much. They saw many odd people, but none were as weird as the trio they saw in front of McDonald's. There was one guy with red curly hair in a pink suit who was kind of attractive despite his fashion taste.  
"I think that guy is gay", Alec said.  
"No, I think the guy next to him is.", Tara said.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Well, the third guy keeps saying 'You's gay' to him."  
The second guy had short black hair in a stupid hairdo and a green suit thing. The third guy had really tall spiky black hair in a headband and some kind of weird track suit. He also had a cape.  
"I'm gonna talk to them!" Tara said as she started to run over.  
"No, Tara, wait!", said Ellen as she tried to stop her . Suddenly, everyone was gone. So was everything else. They were in some kind of blank weird place stuck with the three wierdos and a blue elf thing.  
"Oh my God, where are we ???" Ellen said. In the distance of the whiteness, you could see some kind of vortex thing forming and moving toward them.  
"Um, hi. My name is Kurt and I'm a mutant but enough of me. Uh, this is like the third time I've done this so sorry. Um, basically instead of just transporting me to other places , I get other people stuck in an unknown dimension and this vortex is gonna throw each and every one of you into a random place in the world , sorry and well, sorry see ya!". With that, Kurt transported out of there and left them hanging.  
"Excuse me but WHATTHE FUCK????", Alec yelled. With that, Hiei, Karoma, Yusuke, Alec, Tara, and Ellen were all transported to weird places without so much as an introduction. 


	2. Sailor Sun

I don't own any characters except Tara, Alec, and Ellen.  
  
Ellen awoke on a sidewalk somewhere and she was pretty sore. "Oh my God, where am I?"  
She turned around and saw that near her on the sidewalk, the spiky haired guy with the cape was there. He was already on his feet like if nothing had happened.  
"Come on." , he said with a stony face and started walking off.  
"WAIT! Who are you and what happened?", she asked. There was no answer, he just kept on walking silently.  
"Oh my God, I'm asking you a question!"  
"I am Hiei.", he said and continued walking. He seemed to know where he was but it was unclear to Ellen.  
"Where are we going and how did that happen????" She gave up after a while cause Hiei didn't seem to care about her questions. After about an hour of walking through the town pointlessly they stopped in some sort of shrine.  
"I don't know", he said with the same expression as before. "Ok, I don't really care anymore! You are a douche!!!!!!" About three hours later Ellen found herself lost and she decided to look for Hiei again. It was getting dark and she didn't know what town she was in or where she could stay or anything. Suddenly, something sped by her. When she turned toward whatever it was it was it sped by her other side. Then she heard-  
"Stop in the name of the moon!" 'Ommagod........'Ellen thought. 'Sailor scouts , isn't this great?'. She turned around but was shocked at what she saw.  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
"Mercury Prism Power!"  
"Mars Prism Power!" And it went on all the way until Pluto (with the exception of Saturn and Chibimoon). But then- "Sun Prism POWER!"  
  
It was Hiei. He had a pretty white and purple dress , and he also still had the headband on.  
  
"Hey, aren't you that weird guy? OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE WEIRD GUY! You're even weirder now!"  
"I wouldn't criticize other people's life choices!" said Hiei as he did a little dance and then zapped her with his baton thing. "Come on scouts, my job here is done! Now let's go out and fight forces of evil in the name of the moon!", said Hiei and they all set off to do that.  
"You STOP!!!!!!! You're the only way I can get back with my friends!!! Come back!! Ah!!".  
It seemed that nothing could convince Hiei of going back to his normal self. He looked so happy with his tiara. Ellen was screwed.  
  
Author's Note: Ok its been a looooooooong time since I've seen Sailor Moon so I don't want any criticism about how I got the lines wrong or whatever. Yes, I know I spelled Kurama wrong in the first chapter but oh well.I hope you enjoyed it anyway. 


End file.
